


Титан

by efinie



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Беда Нэйтана, как Дюку было давно известно, заключалась в том, что тот не мог чувствовать боль. Несмотря на его неспособность чувствовать боль, он превосходно умел причинять боль другим.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Kudos: 2





	Титан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Titanium](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615700) by dr_ducktator. 



> Автор вдохновился песней Titanium/Титан by David Guetta  
> Кода к 3.11
> 
> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Беда Нэйтана, как Дюку было давно известно, заключалась в том, что тот не мог чувствовать боль. Несмотря на его неспособность чувствовать боль, он превосходно умел причинять боль другим.

«Ладно, возможно, это не совсем объективно», думал Дюк про себя, лежа в постели и слушая музыку - плейлист, что Одри составила для него недавно. «Он превосходно умел причинять боль _мне_ ».

Музыка неизменно успокаивала. Дюк держал свой iPod рядом с кроватью для «особых» пробуждений, подобных этому. Он только проснулся, мочевой пузырь взывал к нему после всего выпитого вчера вечером, но встать с постели в данный момент казалось просто не реальным. Стычки с Нэйтаном всегда вызывали сильную жажду, а вчера, судя по тому, как Дюк себя сейчас чувствовал, он принял свой бар за оазис в Сахаре. Он даже не помнил, как добрался до дома. Еще больше смущали таблетки от головной боли и вода на прикроватной тумбочке.

Их прошлое было бурным, их настоящее не намного отличалось. В средней школе и немного после, когда были украденные поцелуи, блуждающие руки и постоянная угроза быть пойманными, они были счастливы. Теперь все было гораздо сложнее. Возвращение Бед и появление Одри добавили ярусы неразберихи и отчаяния на слоеный торт пиздеца, что представляли собой неразрывно связанные жизни Дюка и Нэйтана.

Когда «Ты показала мне» Лайтнинг Сидс закончилась и началась «Титан» Дэвида Гетта - Одри знала его слабость к поп-музыке - Дюк улыбнулся, хотя это больше напоминало гримасу: голова раскалывалась.

Он слушал песню, - очень тихо, кстати, чтобы не разбудить Кракена, угрожающего вырваться из головы, - и события прошлой ночи начали проясняться.

Он прибирался в «Чайке», заодно пропуская стаканчик или два, как обычно после закрытия, и как раз присел под барную стойку проверить запас пивных кружек, когда услышал шаги и решил, что Одри хочет поздороваться. С тех пор, как она переехала наверх, они часто вели ночные беседы. Дюк улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что, похоже, это Одри принесла с собой шквал напастей в Хейвен, он не винил ее. Честно говоря, даже немного любил из-за этого. В конце концов, это помогло ему снова сблизиться с Нэйтаном, пусть даже только для того, чтобы стать объектом его нападок. Дюк довольствовался всем, что мог получить.

Барный стул сдвинулся, но Дюк не стал сразу вставать, продолжая считать кружки.  
— Что сегодня, Одри: лагер или мартини с водкой?

Ответивший голос принадлежал явно не Одри.  
— «Джеймсон».

Он узнал бы голос Нэйтана где угодно. Торопясь встать и спросить, какого черта Нэйтан делал в «Чайке» после закрытия, Дюк умудрился удариться затылком о стойку.

— Твою мать! — вскрикнул он, потирая затылок, выпрямился во весь рост и увидел Нэйтана. Конечно же, тот выглядел так, как всегда: раздраженным. Таким выражением лица Дюка не запугать, уже нет, по крайней мере. А вот что его напугало, так это волны негативной энергии, исходящие от Нэйтана. Дюк чуял, что каким-то образом причастен к этому, но не был уверен, как именно на этот раз.

Он убрал руку с затылка и посмотрел на нее. Крови не было. Решив, что все не так плохо, Дюк сосредоточился на Нэйтане.

— Офицер Уорнос! Какой приятный сюрприз! — Он вынул маленький стакан, положил в него лед и схватил бутылку «Джеймсона», которую всегда держал под рукой. «Джеймсон» был его любимым виски, а когда-то давным-давно - _их_ любимым. Дюк налил выпивку, запустил по стойке Нэйтану и, прикручивая к бутылке пробку, наблюдал, как тот делает глоток.

Нэйтан все еще не произнес ни слова, а ему всегда было что сказать, и Дюка беспокоило, что тот ничего не говорит. Правда сам факт, что молчание Нэйтана беспокоило его, беспокоил еще больше. Никто не западал ему в душу так, как Нэйтан.

Он уставился на Нэйтана. Нэйтан поставил стакан и уставился в ответ с несвойственным выражением лица, словно о чем-то грустил. Только и сказал: «Спасибо». 

Дюк неуверенно улыбнулся и принялся развешивать винные бокалы. Он не пойдет на поводу. Если Нэйтану хочется упиваться своей ну такой прямо ужасной проблемой, как влюбленные в него две великолепные женщины, Дюк позволит ему.

Он отошел на противоположный от Нэйтана конец стойки и вытащил поднос с пустыми солонками и перечницами. Когда он нервничал, ему нужно было чем-то занять руки. Сейчас, похоже, самое время запастись приправами.

Он как раз наполнял солонку, когда услышал, как Нэйтан что-то бормочет. Точных слов было не разобрать, но он может поклясться, что расслышал «чересчур». Бормотание продолжалось. Дюк вздохнул и уронил голову на грудь, понимая, что придется вмешаться. Положив соль, он вернулся туда, где сидел Нэйтан.

— Я не так уж и много налил, Нэйтан. В стакане идеальное соотношение виски и льда.

Натан удивленно поднял на него взгляд, словно забыл, что находится в «Чайке», и нахмурился, когда их глаза встретились.  
— Я говорил не с тобой, _Крокер_.

Дюк положил руки на стойку и наклонился к Нэйтану.  
— Ну, видишь ли, я так подумал, _Уорнос_ , раз уж ты в моем баре, и здесь больше никого нет.

Нэйтан удерживал взгляд Дюка, допивая остатки виски, и, даже не моргнув, с громким стуком поставил стакан на стойку.  
— Как ты это делаешь, Дюк? Как ты можешь оставаться таким хладнокровным со всем этим дерьмом, что происходит вокруг? Разве это не чересчур для тебя?

Дюк устал говорить о Бедах и не хотел позволять Нэйтану испортить ему вечер, потому что тот решил побыть грустным, меланхоличным ублюдком, так что изобразил настолько беззаботную улыбку, насколько смог, и сказал:  
— Я просто по жизни не напрягаюсь и практикую Дзэн по любому поводу, так что нет причин сходить с ума из-за этой фигни... в большинстве случаев.

В ответ Нэйтан закатил глаза. 

Дюку нужно еще выпить. Он налил себе изрядную порцию очень крепкого напитка, обошел стойку, чтобы сесть рядом с Нэйтаном, и повернулся на стуле к нему лицом. Нэйтан не отзеркалил его действия.

— Слушай, Нэйтан. Это дерьмо достает меня каждый чертов день. Но я не могу останавливать свою жизнь из-за того, что живу в Крейзитауне. Если я позволю этому задеть меня, если не выкину все из головы, оно сожрет меня живьем. Поэтому я управляю «Чайкой», проворачиваю сомнительные делишки и время от времени играю роль Заместителя Дюка. Это держит меня на плаву, — он встал, потянулся за стойку и схватил «Джеймсона», решив, что Нэйтану тоже не помешает еще выпить.

Он даже не закончил наливать, когда Нэйтан вытащил стакан из-под бутылки и залпом осушил содержимое.

— Полегче, ковбой, — Дюк, вернувшись на стул, положил руку Нэйтану на плечо. Он ожидал, что Нэйтан вздрогнет. Впрочем, с чего ему вздрагивать, ведь так? Не похоже, что он вообще знал, что рука была там. — Я помню, что ты ничего не чувствуешь, но абсолютно уверен, что ты почувствуешь похмелье, которое будет, если продолжишь так налегать на выпивку.

С этими словами Нэйтан повернулся на своем стуле, его колени теперь оказались между коленей Дюка, и, бросив на Дюка свой самый враждебный взгляд, выхватил бутылку из его руки и налил еще один стакан.

— Что-то случилось, Нэйтан? Давненько я не видел тебя таким, а в Хейвене в последнее время удивительно тихо. Что происходит? Что все это значит? 

Дюк беспокоился о Нэйтане и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Но, в то же время, все больше раздражался. Казалось, он имел дело с Нэйтаном «Угрюмым Мудаком» Уорносом всю свою жизнь, и только тогда видел его по-настоящему счастливым, когда они были вместе. Он совершенно уверен, что это было единственное время, когда они оба были по-настоящему счастливы.

Но теперь Дюк заводился с пол-оборота, когда дело касалось Нэйтана. Они расстались по вине Нэйтана, хотя тот и отказывался это признавать. Еще одна вещь, которую Дюку пришлось выкинуть из головы. И там и оставить.

— Вот именно, — сказал Нэйтан, наливая Дюку еще один напиток. Он был удивлен, увидев, что его стакан каким-то образом опустел. Должно быть, был более взволнован, чем думал. — Слишком тихо. У меня слишком много времени на раздумья. 

Он закончил наливать и поставил бутылку. Дюк мог сказать, что Нэйтан был пьян, но не пьян до беспамятства, а скорее был больше похож на болтливого и грустного пьяного.

Дюк сделал большой глоток виски, наслаждаясь ожогом в горле.  
— Ну, признаю, тебе есть о чем подумать, Нэйтан. Я имею в виду, «Стражи», Беды, Джордан и...

— Я не об этом говорю, — перебил его Нэйтан.

Дюк понимал, что не об этом, но больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы пьяный, грустный Нэйтан держался подальше от темы, к которой их разговоры, как правило, сводились, когда они оставались одни и выпивали – к ним, их прошлому, обвинениям и к боли.

— Не сегодня, Нэйтан, пожалуйста.

Нэйтан разрывал салфетку на кусочки. Дюк сделал еще глоток.

Нэйтан презрительно фыркнул:  
— Конечно, — и снова отвернулся к стойке.

Ну, все. Виски, что Дюк выпил слишком быстро, усилило раздражение, и ему надоело любезничать. 

— Ладно. _Хорошо_. Хочешь это сделать? Давайте сделаем это. 

Он схватил Нэйтана за плечо и заставил повернуться к нему лицом. Нэйтан старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Я терплю твои перепады настроения, что ты вечно дуешься и слоняешься вокруг, словно тут все призвано навредить тебе. Долгие годы я очень старался нянчиться с тобой, потому что чувствовал вину за то, что произошло между нами. Но знаешь что? — Он схватил подбородок Нэйтана и приподнял его. — Смотри на меня, Нэйтан. Смотри на меня, когда я это скажу.

Нэйтан так и сделал, но выражение его глаз было нечитаемым. Дюк почти подавился тем, что собирался сказать, увидев его лицо, но набрался решимости, и, черт возьми, собирался заставить Нэйтана услышать его.  
— Я сбился со счета, сколько раз я извинялся. Я держался подальше от тебя, потому что ты сам просил меня об этом. Черт возьми, я даже женился! Но этого никогда не было достаточно. 

Когда Нэйтан не ответил, Дюк сделал еще один глоток и продолжил.

— Этого никогда не было достаточно. И знаешь, что? С меня хватит. Я извинялся даже за то, чего не делал. Мы расстались не из-за меня, Нэйтан. А из-за тебя. Ты не мог смириться с моей жизнью. Ты не мог, подожди, как ты там сказал? — Дюк коснулся пальцами левой руки лба, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Ах да, ты не мог «опуститься до моего уровня».

Эти слова Нэйтан беззвучно произнес вместе с ним. Значит, все _помнил_. Осознание этого еще больше разозлило Дюка. Сейчас он стоял, хотя не заметил, как вскочил со стула. Он сердито указал пальцем в сторону Нэйтана.

— Я принимаю все дерьмо, которым ты поливаешь меня, Уорнос. Абсолютно все. Ты говоришь мне жестокие вещи, а я пытаюсь просто смеяться над ними, потому что знаю, ты злишься не на меня. И знаю, как это хреново. Я не должен был безропотно принимать это, но принимал. Больше не буду. Я устал, Нэйтан. Я устал потакать тебе, поддерживать тебя и уклоняться от пуль. Было бы проще, если бы ты действительно выстрелил в меня настоящей пулей, чем постоянно сталкиваться с расстрельным отрядом, вооруженным твоим бесконечным словесным арсеналом. Веришь или нет, Нэйтан, мне правда не нравится, когда мне постоянно напоминают, какой я невъебенный придурок!

Когда он широко раскинул руки, чтобы подчеркнуть «невъебенный», стакан выскользнул из пальцев и разбился о дальнюю стену.

Нэйтан выглядел ошарашенным. 

Дюк немного отступил. 

Какое-то время они молчали.

Нэйтан прочистил горло. Слова, последовавшие за этим, звучали сдавленно, вероятно, от надвигающихся слез.  
— Дюк, я...

— Ну уж нет! Не сегодня, Нэйтан. Сегодня последнее слово будет не за тобой. 

Дюк выскочил из «Чайки», хлопнув дверью. 

Это все, что он помнит о прошлой ночи. Не то чтобы эта ночь была чем-то новым. Этот разговор был вариацией тех, что они вели уже более десяти лет. Дюк понимал, что то, как они с Нэйтаном обращались друг с другом, было ужасно. За все ненавистные слова Нэйтана в свой адрес Дюк подрывал авторитет Нэйтана каждый раз, когда была возможность. Он тыкал своей полу преступной деятельностью ему в лицо, зная, что это сводило Нэйтана с ума. Дюк знал все болевые точки, и, когда начал чувствовать себя жертвой, напоминал себе, что был таким же мудаком, как и Нэйтан. Они танцевали, и кто вел в этом танце, зависело от дня.

Однако, как бы ужасно ни относились друг к другу, они не могли держаться друг от друга подальше. В какой-то момент Дюк начал думать о себе как о пуленепробиваемом, когда дело касалось Нэйтана. Конечно, слова ранили, но когда его сбивали с ног, он делал все, чтобы вернуться в игру. Кроме того, у него был свой собственный арсенал, и он держал его наготове.

Песня заканчивалась. На столе рядом с кроватью загудел телефон, звонок был от Нэйтана. Дюк вздохнул. Он очень устал той глубинной усталостью, не имеющей ничего общего с похмельем. Но не мог не ответить. Как бы дерьмово все ни было у них с Нэйтаном, сколько бы раз его ни сбивали, он отказывался падать. Они все еще любили друг друга, Дюк в этом уверен.

Он взял телефон и, откинувшись на подушки, с легкой улыбкой открыл его:  
— Выкладывай, Нэйтан!


End file.
